Z nieba spadają płatki śniegu
by Nerejda
Summary: Zima to najlepsza pora na wspomnienia. A może jednak nie?


Z nieba spadają płatki śniegu

Nerejda

**Tytuł****: **_**Z nieba spadają płatki śniegu**_  
**Autor****:** Nerejda  
**Fandom****:** Harry Potter  
**Gatunek****:** dramat, obyczajowy romans  
**Rating****:** PG – 13  
**Ostrzeżenia****: **slash  
**Parring**/**Bohaterowi****e****:** Draco Malfoy; DM&HP  
**Liczba** **słó****w****:** 2 947  
**Liczba** **rozdziałó****w****:** 1; miniaturka  
**Kanon:?  
Beta****:** bajarka**  
Datowane** **na****:** grudzień 2008  
**Publikacja:** 24 grudnia 2008 (LJ)  
**Ostatnia** **aktualizacja: **1 maja 2009  
**Podsumowanie****:** Zima to najlepsza pora na wspomnienia. A może jednak nie?  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Dedykowane **Catgirl**. Bo inaczej nie potrafię.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Z nieba spadają płatki śniegu. Migoczą w jasnych promieniach niczym robaczki świętojańskie, po czym powoli osuwają się na ziemię. Opadają na gałęzie, zatrzymują się na szatach, plączą we włosach. Kryształki lodu zaklęte w ulotnej chwili, która mija szybciej niż westchnienie. Bardziej eteryczne od szczęścia, równie chwilowe jak smak pocałunków, szybciej zapomniane niż miłość.

Prawie wieczni świadkowie wzlotów i upadków.

* * *

Ogień wesoło trzaska w kominku. Za oknami od kilku godzin szaleje śnieżyca, przykrywając okolicę zwałami śniegu, którymi już niedługo trzeba będzie się zająć. Dwaj mężczyźni spokojnie zamknięci w przytulnym domku stojącym na uboczu małej wioski zupełnie nie zwracają uwagi na pogodę. Zajęci sobą, chyba nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, co się dzieje na świecie.

Wszystko dlatego że zamknięta sieć Fiuu zapewnia im całkowite bezpieczeństwo. Żaden nieproszony gość nie zapuka do drzwi w poszukiwaniu schronienia, ponieważ zaklęcia uniemożliwią mu dostrzeżenie domku, zaś zafiukanie jest całkowicie niemożliwe. Gdy już nie muszą się obawiać, że niespodziewany gość zastanie ich w kompromitującej sytuacji, bardzo łatwo przychodzi im swobodne zachowanie. Rozluźnieni wygodnie rozlokowali się na kanapie. Draco, wtulony między ramiona Harry'ego, co i rusz uśmiecha się do siebie, z przyjemnością poddając się gładzącej go po włosach dłoni. Śmieszne, zawsze żartował z tych mało znaczących, mieszczańskich gestów, a teraz sam...

– Tego właśnie było nam potrzeba – z namysłem stwierdza Harry. Powoli przesuwa dłonią po wrażliwej skórze karku Draco, jego palce muskają jasne włosy w znajomej pieszczocie. – Trochę spokoju. Ukrywanie się jest takie męczą... – potężne ziewnięcie przeszkadza mu w dokończeniu - ... ące – kończy po chwili.

Uśmiecha się nieco przepraszająco do ukochanego, który podniósł na niego wzrok i wpatruje się uważnie w jego oczy.

– Przesadzasz, jest też bardzo przyjemne – Draco ma odmienne zdanie. Jak zwykle. Harry nawet nie próbuje udawać, że się tego nie spodziewał. Lekki rumieniec wpływa na jego policzki, gdy dostrzega na czym koncentruje się wzrok mężczyzny.

– Przestań się we mnie tak wpatrywać podczas oficjalnych spotkań, to może będzie przyjemne. Deprymujące jest, gdy za każdym razem muszę unikać twojego wzroku – wymyka się Harry'emu. Draco uśmiecha się z satysfakcją zadowolonego z siebie samca alfa.

– I o to chodzi – kwituje tylko, kreśląc esy i floresy na białej koszuli. Jego ręka powoli wślizguje się pod materiał i zamiera, gdy Harry unieruchamia swoją ręką szczupłe palce poplamione atramentem. Gryfon uśmiecha się do siebie.

– Jeśli chodzi ci o to, by wzbudzać podejrzenia Kingsleya, to proszę bardzo, ogłośmy to całemu światu. Już wyobrażam sobie te nagłówki: „Potajemne spotkania Harry'ego Pottera i Dracona Malfoya", „Seks czy miłość? – tylko u nas wyznania Harry'ego Pottera", „Niesławny Dracon Malfoy i Harry Potter ukrywają swoją miłość", „Gdy z nieba spadają orangutany, czyli wiadomości z serii kto z kim i dlaczego. W dzisiejszym numerze Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy. Tylko u nas."

Malfoy dyplomatycznie milczy. I choć kąciki jego drgają od tłumionego chichotu, z ust nie wydobywa się żaden śmiech. Po chwili mężczyzna opanowuje się nieco.

– Taa... jeśli mamy już gdzieś to ogłosić, to bez wątpienia w „Czarownicy". Ich sprzedaż znów wzrośnie ponad trzykrotnie.

– Jak wtedy, gdy donosili o twoim romansie z mugolką? Czy jak wtedy, gdy podejrzewali cię o gwałt na nieletniej Puchonce? Tak a propos, czemu nie Ślizgonka?

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

– To przecież oczywiste. Ślizgonka śpi tylko z tym, kim chce, a Puchonka z każdym, kto się nawinie.

– To wredne co mówisz. Przecież wcale tak nie jest! – denerwuje się Harry, ugodzony myślą, że jego przyjacielska współpracownica mogłaby być posądzona o zdesperowane rzucanie się na każdego mężczyznę. Alicja była słodka i bardzo miła, uprzejmie wysłuchiwała wszystkich żalów petentów i kompetentnie wykonywała swoje obowiązki, poza tym od sześciu lat żyła w szczęśliwym związku, któremu Harry z całego serca kibicował. Raziło go takie podejrzenie.

– Nie chodzi o to, że ja tak myślę, ale co myśli ogół społeczeństwa. Co z tego, że znam naiwne Ślizgonki, które są gotowe na wszystko za jeden uśmiech... i Puchonki, które same decydują o swoim życiu seksualnym. – Wzruszenie ramion wyraża jedynie obojętność. – Nikogo to nie obchodzi, liczy się jedynie to, co myśli większość. Mówi się na to „stereotyp", słyszałeś o czymś takim?

– Znowu zaczynasz? – Harry ma już serdecznie dość tych przytyków. Draco za każdym razem znajduje jakąś dziwną satysfakcję w wynajdywaniu jego braków... co wcale nie przeszkadza mu się z nim spotykać. Kto tam się domyśli, co chodzi po głowie skretyniałego Ślizgona i jednocześnie byłego Śmierciożercy.

– Ale słyszałeś, czy nie? – Draco nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. Uparte spojrzenie wbite w twarz Harry'ego uniemożliwia mu odwrócenie wzroku. Widząc złość w jego oczach, uśmiecha się złośliwie. – Nie słyszałeś.

– Słyszałem – zapiera się Harry. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, od małego jestem jednym wielkim stereotypem!

Draco unosi brew, zaskoczony i zainteresowany tym, co wymknęło się Harry'emu.

– Rozwiń myśl – nakazuje autorytarnie. Z ciekawością w oczach wygląda niczym mały łobuziak zainteresowany historią o duchach.

– Słyszałeś te historie o moich bohaterskich czynach? Szkoda tylko, że sam zainteresowany o nich nie wie – ironizuje Harry. – Podobno uratowałem jakąś staruszkę, po czym bohatersko rzuciłem się zasłaniać przed Avadą śliczną dziewczynę... i o dziwo znów przeżyłem. Oczywiście w finale połączył nas namiętny pocałunek.

– Ciebie i staruszkę? – Draco dusi się ze śmiechu. – A może ciebie i Śmierciożercę? – pyta sugestywnym tonem, wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulę i gładząc opaloną skórę pokrytą miękkimi włoskami.

Harry patrzy na niego jak na wariata.

Draco uśmiecha się nieznacznie i zaczyna majstrować przy guzikach jego koszuli.

– Wszyscy patrzą na mnie i widzą cholernego Harry'ego Pottera, kiedyś Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a teraz Wybawcę, i ciągle wgapiają się w bliznę na moim czole. Fantastyczny przejaw...

– Nie wiesz, że blizny są bardzo seksowne? – niskim głosem pyta Draco, ale Harry się nie uśmiecha. Zbytnio skupia się na własnych emocjach, by dotarło do niego, że ukochany próbuje obrócić całą sytuację w żart.

– Nie widzą _mnie_, tylko obraz wykreowany w ich głowach. Cudowny bohater, gotów poświęcić się za cały świat...

– Ty jesteś gotów poświęcić się za cały świat – przerywa mu Draco, próbując wytknąć mu błąd w rozumowaniu, ale zostaje zignorowany.

– ...który nie ma nic innego do roboty, niż wysłuchiwać wszystkich ich żalów i pretensji do losu. Jakbym mógł coś na to poradzić, że jej szef jest obleśną świnią!

– _Jej_ szef? – zimnym głosem upewnia się Draco. – Jest coś, co powinieneś mi powiedzieć. I lepiej zrób to szybko.

– Nic ważnego – bagatelizuje całą sprawę Harry, jakby nagle rozumiejąc, do kogo mówi.

– To „nic ważnego" właśnie zepsuło mój dobry nastrój, co znaczy, że niedługo naprawdę stanie się mało ważne. Mów! – zażądał, nie zwracając uwagi na spłoszoną minę Harry'ego.

– No więc... – Brunet zacinając się i chwilami wahając, opowiedział o bardzo grzecznej koleżance jego współpracownicy Alicji i jej problemach z napalonym pracodawcą.

– I to tym się przejmujesz? – zdziwił się Draco, wpatrując się w niego w osłupieniu. – Z łatwością można załatwić całą sprawę od ręki. Jutro tym się zajmę, o ile _ktoś_ nie będzie więcej psuł nastroju.

– Ten ktoś musi jeszcze zdążyć na kolację do Weasleyów – z nieco kwaśną miną przypomina Harry. Draco krzywi się na samo wspomnienie ostatniego spotkania z rudowłosą rodziną.

– Zostań. – Harry nie wie, czy uznać to za prośbę czy nakaz. Unosi brodę mężczyzny i nieśpiesznie całuje go w usta.

Taka odpowiedź musi wystarczyć.

Jednak byłoby naiwnością sądzić, że Draco da się w tak banalny sposób zbyć. Uparcie się w niego wpatruje, czekając na odpowiedź. Wyartykułowaną.

– Wiesz, że nie mogę – usprawiedliwia się Harry, omijając wzrokiem twarz ukochanego. Wpatruje się w pokrytą starannymi malowidłami ścianę i milczy. Po chwili wahania decyduje się powiedzieć: – Czekają na mnie... jeśli się nie pojawię, zaczną coś podejrzewać chwilę potem, jak już wezwą całe aurorskie biuro na poszukiwania.

– Rozumiem. – Głos Draco jest niesamowicie obojętny. Harry z nagłym ukłuciem żalu uświadamia sobie, że niechcący go zranił.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym spędzić te święta z tobą – próbuje go udobruchać – ale sam wiesz najlepiej, że nie możemy. Jeśli ktoś odkryje, że ty i ja...

– Tak, tak. Już to słyszałem, ale wiesz, co, Potter? – Harry przenosi wzrok ze ściany i ze zdziwieniem wpatruje się w Draco, który zacietrzewiony, cudem wyplątuje się z plątaniny ich kończyn i poprawiwszy szatę, dobitnie stwierdza: – Mam już tego dość. Rezygnuję!

– Jak to rezygnujesz? – Harry nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom. Czy on właśnie powiedział to, co powiedział?

– Normalnie. Całkowicie prosto i zwyczajnie. To koniec, Potter. I darujmy sobie tę szopkę z rzewnymi łzami i górnolotnymi obietnicami przyjaźni.

– Nie możesz!

– Mogę i właśnie to robię. – Draco nie zostawia sobie nawet chwili na wahanie, łapie swoją różdżkę leżącą na stoliku i bezbłędnie odblokowuje kominek. – Wesołych świąt, Harry! – życzy mu jeszcze, nim zniknie w szmaragdowych płomieniach.

Chwilę potem przygwożdżony do ściany we własnej bibliotece przez chwilę próbuje się bronić, ale szybko poddaje się namiętnym pocałunkom i spragnionym dotyku dłoniom Harry'ego.

Te święta spędzają razem.

Harry unosi powieki i milczy. Szmaragdowe tęczówki są wypełnione pogodnym szczęściem niewymagającym wiele słów. Wystarczy samo spojrzenie. Draco, który z pewnym niepokojem obserwował wyraz jego twarzy, nagle się odpręża ze świadomością dobrze wykonanej pracy.

– Podoba ci się? – pyta z uśmiechem, który mówi, że niezależnie od tego, co powie obdarowany, on i tak wie, że ma rację.

Bo ma.

Harry chce coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale brak mu słów.

– Jak? – jedynie tyle jest w stanie wyksztusić.

Draco uśmiecha się triumfalnie.

– Z małą pomocą ojca. – Harry nawet nie okazuje zdziwienia, najwyraźniej jest w zbyt wielkim szoku. – Wiele lat temu dał mi to zaklęcie. Myślałem, że mi się nigdy nie przyda. Jedno z licznych zaklęć powiązanych z naszą rodziną. Nasze dziedzictwo.

– I ty...?

– Tak – przytakuje Draco z ciepłym uśmiechem. Z wyraźną przyjemnością obserwuje nieskrępowaną radość na twarzy Harry'ego. Swobodnie obejmuje go ramieniem, zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy. – Jedyny prezent, jaki mogłem ci dać na nasze wspólne święta Bożego Narodzenia.

– Jedyny? – Harry nagle unosi brew, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie znad czerwono-złotego papieru.

Draco uśmiecha się.

– A masz jakąś inną propozycję?

– No nie wiem – Harry udaje głęboki zastanowienie. – O, już wiem – mruczy i uśmiecha się radośnie, ukradkiem wyczarowując śnieg. Draco prycha, gdy białe płatki wirują w powietrzu.

Kryształki lodu osiadają na ich włosach, gdy usta łączą się w znajomym rytmie.

Ciepło. Bezpieczeństwo. Miłość?

Draco nie wie, czy to niezwykłe rozrzewnienie, które za każdym razem, gdy pomyśli o Harrym, to miłość. Wie, że jest mu dobrze i to wystarcza.

Słowa są tak mało adekwatne do uczuć, tyle emocji nie potrafią ujawnić, na szczęście istnieje również inny sposób komunikacji. Trochę trudniejszy do odcyfrowania, nieco bardziej skomplikowany, ale przynajmniej o niebo szczerszy. I o wiele, wiele przyjemniejszy.

Śnieg wpada za kołnierz, wywołując niekontrolowane wzdrygnięcia Draco. Harry śmieje się radośnie z dobrze zaplanowanego kawału. Chwilę potem żałuje niewczesnego żartu, gdy mężczyzna dwoma sprawnymi zaklęciami unieruchamia jego ciała i zasypuje go śniegiem.

Błagając o zmiłowanie, Harry nadal nie może powstrzymać się od głośnych wybuchów śmiechu, więc nic dziwnego, że Draco nie ma zamiaru go uwolnić.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uznaje, że wreszcie pewien napuszony Gryfon zmądrzał i uwalnia go z pułapki.

– Ale musisz przyznać, że prawie mi się udało – dwadzieścia minut później Harry nadal upiera się przy swoim. Draco prycha pod nosem i poddaje mu kubek ognistej whisky. – Przyznaj.

– Dzieciuch – kwituje jego zachowanie jednym słowem. – Gdyby ci się udało, nie siedziałbyś tu ciasno owinięty moim najgrubszym kocem, na który rzuciłem już zaklęcie rozgrzewające i nie musiałbyś pić alkoholu, żeby się ogrzać.

– A kto mnie do tego doprowadził? – retorycznie pyta Harry, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

– Nie zadziera się ze Ślizgonem – odparowuje Draco, poprawiając zsuwający się puchaty koc. – Następnym razem uważaj, wybierając na przeciwnika kogoś równie... – nagle urywa, gdy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi.

– Spodziewałeś się kogoś? – uprzejmie pyta Harry, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się zażenowaniu na twarzy Draco.

– To nikt ważny.

– Naprawdę? – Ciekawość Harry'ego wzrosła dwukrotnie. – Jest Gwiazdka, idź otworzyć.

– Nie! – Draco gwałtownie protestuje, wzbudzając podejrzliwość mężczyzny. Harry obserwuje go ze zwężonymi źrenicami, dokładnie przyglądając się jego twarzy. Dostrzega coś, co wybitnie mu się nie podoba i nim Draco zdąży zareagować, podrywa się z krzesła i rzuca się do drzwi. Z rozmachem je otwiera i zaskoczony odskakuje do tyłu.

– Tak jak się spodziewałem. Potter – sarkastycznie wita się Pansy Parkinson, odwijając z szyi zielony szalik. – Draco, myślałam, że masz lepszy gust. No ale czego się spodziewać po kimś, kto żeni się z panną-zimny-lód-Greengrass.

Brzdęk!

Trzymany przez Draco kubek, z którego właśnie popijał, trzaska się na kawałki.

Dwie pary oczu – jedna zaskoczona, druga całkowicie obojętna – kierują się na niego.

– Chyba ci powiedział, co, Potter? – kontynuuje zimnym głosem Pansy, z satysfakcją przyglądając się zwężającym się źrenicom Draco, które obiecują jej bolesną zemstę i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Harry'ego.

– Powiedział – obojętnym głosem – jak to dobrze, że nikt nie wie, ile to go kosztuje – potwierdza.

Tym razem to Pansy zdaje się tracić grunt pod nogami.

– Jak... jak to powiedział?

– Normalnie. Tak jak robią to ludzie. A tak zapomniałem, ty nie masz ludzkich uczuć, więc nie wiesz, jak to jest – wbija szpilę Harry, chcąc wyładować na kimś złość, a że Pansy jest pod ręką i do tego to ona wszystko zepsuła... Cóż, wybór zdaje się oczywisty. Draco zapłaci później za igranie z jego uczuciami. – Złość urodzie szkodzi – informuje ją prawie wesołym głosem, gdy widzi pojawiające się na jej twarzy uczucia – no ale może masz rację, tobie jedynie może pomóc. Oczywiście, o ile zgasi się wcześniej światło, zamknie oczy i uda, że cię tam nie ma.

– Ty! Ty...! Ty, obrzydliwy, ograniczony, obłąkany, oszukiwany na każdym kroku ośle! – warczy Pansy, całkowicie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Jeśli myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho, to się grubo mylisz.

– Przestań, Parkinson! – Gwałtownie krzyk Draco przerywa wszystko.

Cała trójka wpatruje się w siebie ze złością, ciężko dysząc.

– Nic tu po mnie – oznajmia po chwili Pansy, poprawiając szalik. – Chciałam ci tylko pomóc, Potter, żebyś nie czuł się oszukany tak jak ja, gdy ten dupek rzucił mnie _dla ciebie_. Niedługo zrobi to samo tobie. – Harry w milczeniu się w nią wpatruje, więc kobieta wzdycha i na odchodne rzuca: – Żegnaj, Draco! Obyśmy się już więcej nie spotkali. I... przykro mi, Potter – dodaje o wiele ciszej, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

– Harry... – zacina się Draco. Milczenie się przedłuża.

W końcu Harry uśmiecha się i sugeruje:

– Zamknij drzwi, robi się tu zimno.

Przez resztę popołudnia i cały wieczór Draco uważnie obserwuje Harry'ego i nie dostrzega żadnej różnicy w jego zachowaniu. Wszystko wydaje się w porządku.

– Musimy w końcu porozmawiać – kategorycznie oznajmia mu chwilę potem, jak mężczyzna z wiele mówiącym uśmiechem sugeruje, że pora spać.

– Po co? – dziwi się Harry, całując jego szyję i sprawnie pozbawiając go odzieży. Draco próbuje zatrzymać wszędobylskie dłonie, ale trudno mu się skoncentrować, czując gorące pocałunki wrażliwej skóry. Bezwiednie odchyla głowę do tyłu. – Musisz ożenić się z tą, jak jej tam, a tak, panną–zimny–lód–Greengrass. Swoją drogą zabawne przezwisko. Ja też mam swoje zobowiązania, więc wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Jesteś pewien? – Draco czuje, że coś jest nie tak, ale spycha to przeczucie gdzieś na skraj świadomości. Najchętniej zupełnie wyrzuciłby je z głowy.

– Całkowicie – mruczy Harry tuż przy jego ustach.

Draco z łatwością zapomina o całym świecie. Liczy się jedynie ta chwila, gdy za oknem spadają płatki śniegu, a on – Malfoy – leżąc na dywanie, czuje się niesamowicie szczęśliwy.

Gdy rano się budzi, już w swoim łóżku, w swojej sypialni i w swoim domu, Harry'ego nie ma koło niego. Przeciągając się leniwie, czeka, aż ukochany wyłoni się z łazienki, jak to miało miejsce codziennie. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do rytmu dnia tego irytująco wcześnie wstającego Gryfona. Czy to znaczy, że naprawdę mu na nim zależy?

Mija czas i nic się nie dzieje. Dopiero wtedy Draco uświadamia sobie, co jest nie tak. Nikt nie gwiżdże. Cholera!

Podrywa się z łóżka i z rozmachem otwiera drzwi od łazienki. Pusto. Dopiero wtedy dociera do niego, że to koniec.

Już więcej ten idiota się do niego nie uśmiechnie i nie powie, że jest irytującym dupkiem. Już więcej nie będzie miał okazji słuchać, jak gwiżdże, goląc się mugolskim sposobem. Już więcej nie zobaczy zamglonych pożądaniem zielonych oczu.

Cholerna Parkinson!

Cholerny ojciec!

Cholerny Potter!

Nagle dostrzega złożoną karteczkę przyklejoną do szkła. Unosi do góry pergamin zapisany niestarannym, pośpiesznym pismem Harry'ego.

_Czy odchodząc, wypada mówić o miłości, wiecznej, niespełnionej, zdeptanej, zredukowanej do pyłu? Pewnie to należy do kanonu postępowania w takich przypadkach, więc wybacz, że go ominę. Bo cię nie kocham. Fakt, kochałem – czy może raczej byłem zakochany, zauroczony twoją osobą – ale to czas przeszły dokonany._

_Pewnie powinienem mówić, że wszystko zniszczyłeś, ale to też nieprawda. Nie było czego niszczyć... bo nic nie stworzyliśmy. Proste, wręcz dziecinnie banalne. Starałem się tego nie dostrzegać, udawać, że problem nie istnieje i raz prawie w to uwierzyłem – zatrzymam twój prezent, dobrze? – ale na próżno. Szkoda._

_Życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, podobnie jak Parkinson. Pansy, tak ma na imię? Zresztą nieważne. Mam nadzieję, że panna-zimna-jak-lód-Greengrass okaże się odpowiednią kobietą dla ciebie. Pffu... nawet nie wiem, jak ma na imię twoja przyszła żona._

_Przez wzgląd na wspólną przeszłość wolałbym jednak unikać kontaktów, to może być kłopotliwe dla obu stron, sam pewnie rozumiesz._

_Ach tak, napisałbym, że z przyjemnością, ale możesz to źle zrozumieć, więc napiszę po prostu, że chciałbym cię zawiadomić, iż Ginewra Weasley przyjęła moje oświadczyny i niedługo się pobieramy. Nie chcemy marnować więcej czasu. Jej kariera rozwinęła się w zadowalający sposób, a przynajmniej taki, jaki ją satysfakcjonuje, więc niewątpliwie macierzyństwo okaże się odpowiednim wyzwaniem dla nas obojga._

_Pora chyba już kończyć ten przydługi list. _

_Wesołych świąt, mimo wszystko!_

_Harry_

_PS: Tak, nauczyłeś mnie jednego – używania górnolotnych słów. Mam nadzieję, że stężenie patosu i patetyczności zaspokaja twój dobry smak._

Draco miętosi pergamin, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Nagle bez zastanowienia uderza pięścią w lustro. Drobinki szkła opadają na podłogę niczym płatki śniegu.

* * *

– Draconie, najwyższa pora byś zszedł na dół. – Staranne wykształcenie, jakie odebrała Astoria, uniemożliwia jej okazanie irytacji... choć pewnie by chciała. – Nasi goście już czekają.

– Oczywiście, Astorio. Powiedz, że za sekundę zejdę. Mam do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę.

– Wierzę, że zajmie ci tylko chwilę. – Odprowadza wzrokiem jej wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Zimna jak lód, z wolą twardszą od diamentu okazała się idealną panią domu. I żoną. Ale nie kimś, kogo można kochać. Jak Harry'ego.

Nie można mieć wszystkiego?

Draco zaklęciem otwiera okno. Mroźne powietrze wpada do środka. Jednym ruchem różdżki przenosi ciężką misę i puszcza za oknem.

Z nieba spadają płatki śniegu, gdy myśloodsiewnia rozbija się o ziemię.


End file.
